emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7620 (20th September 2016)
Plot Victoria prepares to cater for the adventure park opening and Robert tells her if things don't work out with Chrissie, he has a few contacts. Paddy wakes up on The Woolpack sofa, and asks Chas if he can stay for the day to hide away from Pearl. Chas advises him to face his problems head on, and Paddy thanks her for talking to him. Chas insists he's doing the right thing in moving on. Carly helps Frank to find a wedding present for Tracy and David. Robert panics as he hears Chrissie persuading Victoria to agreeing to be the first person on the zip wire. Paddy insists Rhona cannot know what he did and he'll pay for the breakages. After Chas speaks up for Paddy, Pearl agrees to keep schtum. Robert manages to find the nut he removed yesterday on the ground. Tracy hands Vanessa a wedding invitation, but can't understand why David is acting so weird. Lydia from the bereavement support group runs into Jimmy in the café. Jimmy almost lets slip that his wife is still alive but spins Lydia a story about how his wife was a pastry chef. Robert screws the nut back into the zip wire, but loses his footing on some rope, and ends up hanging upside down by his ankle. Victoria receives a phone call from Robert whilst Chrissie is giving a speech. Robert explains how he's hanging upside down and asks her to stall everyone and come and help him. Diane lies that she saw a thief in a bid to stall everyone as Victoria goes to help her brother. Victoria realises Robert was trying sabotage the zip wire, and questions how he could do that to Chrissie after everything Andy did to her. Robert blurts out that Chrissie framed Andy and that's why he did a runner. Pearl offers Paddy Edna's old room and Chas tries to rope him in to taking some responsibility for Liv like he did Aaron. Victoria is annoyed Robert didn't tell her the truth about Andy, and that Bernice already knew. She helps Robert hobble away before he's spotted. Tracy tries to get to the bottom of David's weird mood and realises it due to receiving his test results. Lydia runs into Jimmy again, this time in the shop. He hands Lydia the cake, and is delighted when she agrees to make him a pie in return. Lydia suggests they go on a picnic an eat it together. Victoria can't believe she fell for Chrissie's act, and suggests they go to the police. Robert is adamant Andy is coming back, but in the meantime they need to make Chrissie pay. Vanessa and Tracy can't believe it when Frank rolls into the village in a pink car, like the barbie one he took off Tracy two decades ago. Tracy insists it doesn't change anything before storming off. David informs Tracy that if his test results say he still has cancer, he can't marry her. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lydia - Karen Blick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room and reception *Treetop Adventure World *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes